This invention relates to an anchoring construction on the sea bottom including a heavy block with at least one chain or cable connected to it, said block having at least one opening through which a pile is driven into the ground.
Such known anchoring constructions usually consist of a heavy block of concrete which is lowered to the sea bottom and remains in place due to its own weight. The block has to be heavy to be able to withstand the reaction forces working on it which try to lift and remove it. One or more piles are also driven into the sea bed and fastened to the block by applying grout between the pile and the edge of an opening in the block. This known anchorage construction is not reliable because the grout connection is not sufficiently strong. The grout connection failure(s) also result in the forces to which the block is subjected not being equally distributed over the piles present.